


Got Her Own

by adspexi



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fighting As Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/pseuds/adspexi
Summary: Valkyrie comes to watch the Dora Milaje train, and game recognizes game.





	Got Her Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInKinkland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/gifts).



It was never a good idea, but then it hadn’t been her idea to begin with. Thor had led the effort to defeat Thanos and undo the Snap; and T’Challa, when he’d been returned, had offered shelter to his people in thanks; and when Thor had told T’Challa that a friend of his wished to try her strength against the Dora Milaje, Okoye had been too overcome by seeing T’Challa alive and whole to object. 

She’d forgotten over the past two years how sad he looked when you tried to turn him down. It wouldn’t happen again. 

So the Dora held combat practice, and Odinson’s friend came to fight.

Okoye stood to the side, observing. The Valkyrie moved like a normal person, like she wasn’t actually twice as dense and ten times as strong as any Dora that faced her, but even light blows sent her opponents flying. Okoye should let Nakia know, if the War Dogs hadn’t figured it out already- if there was no way to tell an Asgardian on sight, then they needed to find one or risk coming to a fight catastrophically underarmed. 

Footsteps sounded behind her, careful and slow. “She caught me off-guard,” Ayo saaid, limping into view. “One hit from a girl a handsbreadth shorter than me and I was on the ground.”

“How bad?” 

“Just a fracture, I’ll be fine in a few months. You don’t need to worry about me, General.” 

Okoye sighed. “It’s not you I’m worried about.”

There was an awkward pause, broken by a screech from the mats. It looked like two Doras had attacked Valkyrie from either side at once, and while they distracted her, a third had tackled her from behind. 

“Was that Lindiwe?” said Ayo. 

“On the tackle? Obviously. Nakia’s still mad I poached her, says she had the makings of a perfect spy.” 

“She moves well.” 

Okoye frowned. “She telegraphed that jump. If she hadn’t been out of view, the Valkyrie would have spotted her in a second.”    
“I wasn’t talking about Lindiwe.”

Okoye didn’t look back from the mats. 

“You’re allowed to want things, you know,” Ayo said. 

“When I want things, I get distracted, and when I get distracted I fail,” Okoye said.

“I’m not saying to get married again. I’m saying, let yourself enjoy things. Have a fling if you want to. She certainly looks up for it.” 

“She’s busy decimating my best fighters.” 

Ayo gave her a look. “She’s peacocking and you know it. Now, if you want to swallow your feelings, go ahead, but if you ignore the counsel of your sage advisor-” 

“Who was it who got us both drunk on palm wine and tried to rappel off the side of the palace on a dare?” Okoye said. 

“And dismiss a fallen sister, wounded in your defense-” 

“I get it,” Okoye said. “I’ll talk to her. When there’s nobody to see me embarrass myself.”

When every other Dora had packed off for the showers or a medic, Okoye walked up to Valkyrie. She didn’t say anything, and neither did Valkyrie; but the woman grabbed her own sword and tossed Okoye a spear. 

The Valkyrie was stronger, obviously, but she had also been fighting two dozen elite soldiers for hours. She placed her feet carefully when they circled each other; she didn’t move an inch further than she had to. 

“You know,” she said, blocking Okoye’s spear, “if this was all an elaborate come-on, there’s easier ways.” 

Okoye tried to kick her feet out from under her, but she’d forgotten how much the Valkyrie really weighed. The Valkyrie just grinned, and used Okoye’s moment off-balance to knock her back. 

She managed to scramble up as the Valkyrie strolled toward her. Okoye held out one arm in warning, keeping the other close to her body, twisting away a little from the Valkyrie as she came closer-

for better torque when she swung her other arm and its heavy vibranium gauntlet straight at the Valkyrie’s face. She dropped to the ground and Okoye followed, grappling for position and looking for weak spots. 

She grabbed Valkyrie by the neck, hoping to choke her unconscious if she couldn’t stop her any other way, but the woman twisted in her grip. The Valkyrie pulled- seriously? A boot knife?- and blindly slashed at Okoye’s throat. It glanced off Okoye’s neckplate; she snatched it out of the Valkyrie’s fingers, tossed it who-cared-where, and rolled her over. 

And there the Valkyrie was: on the ground, pinned by Okoye’s vibranium gauntlets, still writhing but probably not to escape. “Well,” she said, brazening it out. “Now that you’ve got me where you want me…”

“If I let your hands free you’ll go straight for my face,” Okoye said. It’s what she would have done. 

“Fair enough. If I could just-” and she was trying, still, to get a leg free, but not at all the way she had a moment ago.

Okoye, instead of trying to grind down through four layers of fabric and armor, leaned over to kiss her. She didn’t look like she’d been expecting it and she didn’t seem to know how to react. The Valkyrie tried to buck her hips up, and made a little noise of discomfort- the Dora uniforms’ embellishments were uniquely inconvenient for this kind of thing. 

Okoye tried to think what her next move should be, but it was difficult with the Valkyrie moving like that. “Okay,” she said, breaking the kiss. “I’ll undo our uniforms.”    
The Valkyrie looked up at her like it was taking a minute for words to register, and then nodded. Okoye shifted her weight, took her hands off the Valkyrie’s wrists-

and just like she’d expected, the Valkyrie moved to flip them over. Okoye braced herself on her elbows and leaned up for another kiss as the Valkyrie fumbled with her uniform’s fastenings.

“That would have been a lot more fun if you pretended you hadn’t seen it coming,” she said, but she was already moving herself on top of Okoye’s thigh. 

Okoye couldn’t properly think- it had been a while- but she could help the Valkyrie with her armor. It was all one piece, like a very well-armored coverall, so Valkyrie had to lean back for a moment and wriggle out of it. And then she was back on top of Okoye, all her skin bare and giving a skeptical look to the many bobs and bits on the Dora uniform. 

“You don’t need to- I’m alright,” Okoye said. 

“You’re gonna get off in a loincloth?” 

“I was going to focus on you,” she said. 

“I’m listening,” Valkyrie said, draping her arms over Okoye’s shoulders. She wasn’t even trying to pin her anymore.

“Sit on my face. I can take care of myself, the mats are filthy anyway, and-” 

Valkyrie shoved her over before she could finish whatever inane thing Okoye was about to say about her uniform. She lowered herself gingerly, her thighs trembling from exertion, and settled on Okoye’s face. 

It had been a while, but the taste was familiar, and the feeling was comforting: a feeling of being surrounded, pinned on her back and barely breathing, with nothing to think about but the woman above her. She licked into Valkyrie a little, who started rocking back in response. 

“It doesn’t take that long for me,” Valkyrie said. “If you could get- just, a finger or two-” 

Okoye hadn’t even noticed her hands were free. She started circling Valkyrie’s clit with her tongue, inching a finger in, and then another. 

Valkyrie took a deep breath. “Alright, can you- _ ah _ . Can you just, a little deeper, and-” 

So Okoye did. She pressed in further, and harder, and kept her tongue where it was. Valkyrie abandoned any attempt to hold herself up, planting a hand by Okoye’s head and grinding down hard enough that Okoye had to be careful of her teeth. 

She really couldn’t breathe now, but that was hardly important. 

Valkyrie rode her face hard and then froze, her vulva clenching, and gasped. She stayed that way for two, three breaths, and then rolled off of Okoye and flopped onto the ground. 

Okoye propped herself back up, wiping the fluid off her face. She frowned at Valkyrie, who looked like she was having a hard time breathing, let alone thinking. “You could have told me all I needed to do to knock you out was make you come, and we could have saved three hours.” 

Valkyrie grinned up at her. “I’ll keep that in mind, general.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Syd song by the same name.


End file.
